Las gotas en orden
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Shinji está en un peor momento que de costumbre, y cae de parte de Asuka ayudarlo a que se mejore, cuando Misato le da una pequeña fórmula para hacer eso posible, y Kaji se ofrece a ayudar a Asuka a lograr su objetivo. Oneshot.


Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerles por leer este OS con el que debuto oficialmente en Evangelion. Este anime lo vi recientemente y de manera prácticamente fortuita, pero ahora que ya lo vi, he pensado que valdría la pena aprovechar la experiencia. Ahí voy, entonces.

 **Las gotas en orden**

Las prácticas habían resultado sencillamente pésimas. Shinji estaba alicaído debido a que su desempeño había sido el peor desde que empezó su aventura como piloto del EVA, y su mediocre desempeño afectó gravemente la ponderación general del equipo completo. Rei, Asuka y Misato no se escaparon de los sermones dados por los directivos presentes, si bien daban gracias al cielo que Gendo no haya estado, pues con él las cosas hubieran sido todavía peor.

Sin embargo, no se podía negar que era urgente ayudar a Shinji a superar su eterno problema de autoconfianza, pero ninguno de NERV daba un paso para ayudar al chico en ese paso tan importante para su vida. Como no podía ser de otro modo, tenían que ser precisamente Misato, Rei y Asuka quienes asumiesen la misión.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que nos hundamos así de bajo? ─ se lamentaba Asuka ─ Yo, una piloto que nació y fue criada para tal propósito, ahora tengo que hacer de niñera. No me están pagando lo suficiente para aceptar algo así.

─ Pero tenemos que hacer que Shinji mejore su desempeño, pues nosotras dependemos también de su mejoría ─ responde Rei, fría y directa como siempre ─. Somos un equipo, y el rendimiento de un piloto obviamente afecta el de los demás.

─ Para eso es que estamos aquí, aunque creo tener la respuesta a ese inconveniente ─ salta Misato muy convencida de sí misma ─. Lo que necesitamos hacer es que Shinji se desinhibe un poco, y para este menester tengo un remedio que sin duda funcionará.

Asuka y Rei no daban muestras de entender lo que estaba diciendo Misato, cuando esta saca de una bolsa grande varias latas de cerveza. Asuka no pudo sino poner cara de WTF, y Misato estaba claramente confiada.

─ ¿Está usted hablando enserio? ¿Cómo vamos a poner al idiota a beber cerveza para que mejore el rendimiento, si hasta es menor de edad?

─ Shinji no sabrá que beberá de este remedio milagroso ─ responde Misato con tono misterioso ─. Todo es cuestión de ocultarle el remedio para animarlo que se lo tome. Lo que tendremos que hacer es poner unas gotas de este remedio en un vaso con agua o jugo, le echamos una cucharadita de azúcar para disimular, y ¡voilá! Shinji tendrá una actitud más segura, valerosa y audaz, y como les dije, sólo hará falta un poquitín de este remedio que viene bien concentrado para que esas gotas basten.

─ ¿A qué viene eso de llamar "remedio" a esa bebida? ─ corta Asuka viendo la cerveza con más dudas que luces.

─ Yo concuerdo con Asuka en que Shinji no tiene edad para consumir esa cosa ─ apoya Rei.

─ Ahora empiezo a creer que me estoy equivocando ─ dice Asuka simplemente para rechazar el apoyo de Rei.

─ Entonces que no se hable más ─ Misato deja sobre la mesa las cervezas y toma nuevamente la bolsa de donde las sacó ─. Tengo que atender un asunto urgente en NERV, y al parecer estaré un par de días fuera de la ciudad, así que les daré esta recomendación: No le den de este remedio a Shinji sino hasta mañana a la hora del desayuno.

─ ¿Aún insistes con lo de "remedio"? ─ Asuka seguía sin creer en el argumento de Misato.

─ Tomando en cuenta la orden de nuestra superior, es de suponer que me quede aquí esta noche ─ opina Rei.

─ Olvídalo. Si quisiera una muñeca en la casa, mejor me compro una Barbie, que esa sonríe más ─ corta Asuka de mala gana.

─ No soy una muñeca.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Shinji se levanta a la hora de costumbre para hacer el desayuno. Su labor resulta mucho más torpe que de costumbre, pues todavía los errores del día anterior hacían mella en su mente. Asuka (que consiguió imponerse y no dejar que Rei durmiese en casa) también se levanta a mitad del trabajo de Shinji y pudo ver de primera mano la torpeza de sus acciones. Era claro que el chico necesitaba ayuda urgente, y para eso se encontraba Asuka, que venía dispuesta a dar uso a la cerveza que le había dejado Misato.

Aprovechando que el chico se encontraba distraído en sus labores, Asuka toma de la alacena un vaso grande para servir la fórmula indicada por Misato, pero antes de conseguir el propósito escucha que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Eso fastidia mucho a la chica, quien se dirige a regañadientes a la entrada, en vista de que Shinji estaba demasiado ocupado para encargarse personalmente.

─ Hola, ¿puedo pasar? ─ resulta ser Kaji, y Asuka se sonroja bastante al verlo.

─ Oh, por supuesto que eres bienvenido, Kaji ─ Asuka se hace a un lado para facilitar la entrada del visitante ─ ¿Qué te ha traído por acá?

─ Misato me mencionó algo sobre un supuesto remedio milagroso para Shinji, así que me dio curiosidad y quise venir. Espero que eso no te sea molesto, Asuka.

─ Para nada. Ahorita mismo estaba a punto de hacer lo que dijo Misato.

─ Eso suena genial.

Kaji y Asuka llega hasta el comedor, donde Shinji le da fugazmente la bienvenida a Kaji, y este se sienta y espera a que Shinji fuese a su habitación a poner sus cosas en orden. Como la comida podía esperar un rato, Kaji y Asuka se preparan para aplicar la fórmula de Misato.

─ Verás, Kaji, para hacer el tratamiento debes… ─ en ese momento el teléfono suena, para decepción de la chica ─ Dame un momento.

─ ¿Me podrías decir cómo es? Podría intentarlo yo.

─ Tienesqueponerunascuantasgotasdecervezaenelaguayluegoañadiralgodeazucar ─ dice Asuka tan rápida y atropelladamente que Kaji sencillamente no logra entender.

─ ¿Eh?

Asuka tiene entonces que atender la llamada y no puede prestar atención a la duda de Kaji. Shinji volvería en cualquier momento, y Kaji era el único en ese momento que podría hacer el "remedio" de Misato, así que mira fijamente los ingredientes. Como no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas, Kaji improvisa vaciando dos latas de cerveza, luego intenta recordar y le parece oír "unas cuantas gotas", así que le pone algunas gotas de agua a la mezcla para luego poner el azúcar. Le echa una cantidad moderada del azúcar para así disimular el sabor de la cerveza, pues tomaba en cuenta el riesgo de que Shinji lo reconocería. Consigue terminar la preparación justo a tiempo, pues Shinji vuelve a aparecer, y esta vez acompañado de Penpen.

─ ¿Dónde está Asuka? ─ dice el chico.

─ Atendiendo una llamada importante, y mientras tanto te preparé esto ─ Kaji ofrece amablemente el menjurje a Shinji ─. Es un jugo especial para combatir los nervios. Pude ver lo que pasó ayer, y por eso te lo doy para que se te baje la depresión.

─ No me lo recuerdes. Fui un total desastre ─ expresa Shinji muy triste.

─ Vamos, no debes dejarte vencer tan fácil por el miedo. Mírame a mí ─ Kaji posa una mano en el hombro de Shinji, esbozando una sonrisa algo paternal ─. Cuando yo era pequeño todo el mundo se metía conmigo, era enfermizo, muy tímido e inseguro, y siempre pensaba que todo lo malo era por mi culpa. Aquí por ejemplo tengo una foto, de cuando me daba por vencido antes de una clase de pintura con las manos. Para entonces yo tendría unos cinco o seis años.

Shinji y Penpen miran por un momento la foto y se quedan con cara de WTF al ver que el pequeño Kaji, con un gesto tan triste y deprimente como Shinji, tenía la misma barba mal afeitada que tenía en la actualidad. Kaji guarda a foto mientras daba un suspiro nostálgico.

─ ¿De verdad usted era como yo? ─ a Shinji le costaba creer lo que el adulto decía.

─ Velo de esta forma, Shinji: Nadie nace estando en la cima. Todos debemos escalar y esforzarnos para subir en esa gran montaña que es la vida, y no serán pocas las veces que des con laderas empinadas, barrancos sin fondo o caminos sin salida, pero igual tienes que seguir adelante sin vacilar. No te preocupes si fallas, que igual tienes una nueva oportunidad para intentarlo. No te deprimas tan seguido y disfruta de la vida.

─ Eso parece bastante sabio, y creo que me podría ayudar. Gracias, Kaji ─ dice Shinji más animado.

─ Para eso estamos, que también somos amigos. Ten, bébete este jugo, y en un rato nos vamos a las instalaciones.

─ ¿Y qué hay de las clases? ─ se extraña Shinji.

─ Si hoy es domingo. No hay clases.

─ Oh, lo había olvidado.

En ese momento Shinji finalmente se bebe el menjurje servido por Kaji, el cual estaba convencido que ahora las cosas saldrían mucho mejor. Asuka vuelve a aparecer y mira a Shinji con gesto de duda, por lo que Kaji simplemente alza su pulgar para indicar que todo iba bien. Asuka en ese momento estaba contenta al pensar que el plan podría funcionar, y Penpen simplemente se prepara para comer.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ Aaayyy… ¿Dónde… me encuentro?

Shinji abre con suma dificultad los ojos, pues en ese momento la luz le resultaba bastante molesta. Shinji se encontraba nuevamente en casa, había dormido en el sofá, pero tenía la sensación de más bien haber dormido sobre una cama de clavos. Cerca del chico, durmiendo en una silla, se encontraba Kaji.

Nada tenía sentido. Lo último que había recordado fue que Kaji le había ofrecido un jugo con un sabor extraño y luego salió con él y Asuka con dirección a la base del NERV. Luego de eso todo estaba en blanco, y eso preocupaba mucho al muchacho ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Qué hacía dormido y bajo la vigilia de Kaji? ¿Dónde estaba Asuka y por qué no la oía ordenarle que hiciera el desayuno? Tantas preocupaciones juntas lo estaban asustando mucho.

─ Veo que has despertado ─ Kaji abre los ojos y se estira como si se hubiese levantado de la cama de un rey ─. Me has dejado con la boca abierta, Shinji. Te dije que podrías sobreponerte, pero ni por asomo pensé que lograrías lo que lograste ayer.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

─ ¿No lo recuerdas? ─ Shinji niega con la cabeza, para extrañeza de Kaji ─ Mmm, supongo que habría sido la emoción del momento, o tal vez no supe balancear bien el tratamiento, pero entonces tendría que contarte lo que pasó.

─ ¿Dónde está Asuka, y qué hacemos aquí? ─ empieza el chico bastante inquieto.

─ Oye, tranquilo campeón. Ya mismo te doy detalles de lo que pasó ayer, y así recordarás por qué estamos nosotros aquí.

* * *

 **Flashback**

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que salieron con rumbo a la base del NERV, y Shinji empezaba a actuar un poco extraño, pues se detenía a cada rato al distraerse con cualquier cosa que veía, se ponía a cantar completamente desafinado y hacía comentarios que ni Kaji ni Asuka entendían del todo. A Asuka se le hacía irritante escuchar a Shinji cantar a gritos, y más cuando eso llamaba la atención de la gente que estaba alrededor.

─ ¿Quisieras callarte?

─ ¡Eso nunca! ¡Ahora canten conmigo todosh! ─ Shinji se aclara la garganta antes de empezar ─ _¡WE ARE THE SHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND…!_

─ Ya va a ver Misato cuando la vea. Tremendo fiasco ha resultado su "tratamiento milagroso" ─ gruñe Asuka tapándose los oídos.

─ A mí no me molesta. Me recuerda cuando mi primer sueño fue el ser una estrella del rock, pero luego lo dejé al encontrar en esto una mayor vocación ─ responde Kaji.

Mientras, Shinji seguía cantando a todo pulmón, llamando bastante la atención y haciendo que Asuka quisiese por un momento que la tierra se la tragara. Sólo Kaji seguía como si nada en el camino.

* * *

 **Instalaciones del NERV**

Rei ya se encontraba lista en el momento en que Asuka y Shinji habían llegado. La doctora Akagi estaba repasando un informe sobre el último monitoreo realizado a los EVAs, y Gendo estaba en su posición de costumbre, con los dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro.

─ ¿Te quieres callar un rato? Nos estás poniendo en ridículo ─ se queja Asuka.

─ Vamos, que no pasa nada ─ responde Shinji bastante alegre.

─ Llegan los dos muy tarde ─ recibe Gendo con voz dura, la misma con la que normalmente destruye el autoestima de su hijo ─ ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

─ ¡CÁLLATE, PERRA! ─ responde Shinji de golpe, escandalizando a todo el mundo.

Kaji en ese momento voltea en otra dirección para que no se notaran las ganas que tenía de reírse, y Akagi tapa la boca con la carpeta que llevaba para disimular la sorpresa que se había llevado al oír a Shinji hablar de esa manera. Por su parte Asuka estaba completamente petrificada, viendo al padre y luego al hijo. Ese remedio raro de Misato había resultado efectivo, si es que podía decírsele de ese modo. Gendo endurece aún más su gesto y aprieta los dientes, pues nunca antes había sido humillado de ese modo por nadie, así que se levanta de su asiento y se va de allí pisando fuerte, pensando que sería demasiado alboroto si reprendía a Shinji allí mismo.

─ Eso ha sido… increíble ─ dice Akagi para sí misma.

─ No sé qué le pasa, pero este Shinji desmelenado es toda una sensación ─ señala Kaji bastante divertido.

Shinji se cambia rápidamente, con el detalle de que ni siquiera se dirige a los vestidores, sino que se cambia allí mismo, enfrente de todos. Asuka se pone más roja que su propio cabello al ver lo que estaba haciendo el chico, así que le lanza un tupper de comida que llevaba consigo, pero Shinji lo esquiva como si nada.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido? ¡Los vestidores están por allá!

─ No vengas a estar fingiendo, que sé que quieres esto ─ Shinji se baja los calzones y hace que su pene se balancee ante los ojos de Asuka ─. Pero no tenemos tiempo, que vamos a mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo.

─ ¡Increíble! ¿De dónde salió este chico? ─ dice Kaji completamente sorprendido por la actitud de Shinji ─ Asuka, ¿crees que esto se deba al efecto del remedio de Misato?

Asuka no responde. Ella estaba muy roja, y sus ojos seguían enfocados en el lugar donde antes veía la entrepierna de Shinji. Su sorpresa era de esperar, pues la mayor parte del equipo estaba que no se lo creía por la actitud del chico. Solo Rei estaba como si nada, aun cuando ella también vio la privacidad de Shinji.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Contra todo pronóstico ante la primera impresión dada por Shinji, las prácticas resultan ir de maravilla, y Shinji, lejos de ser la nota discordante en las operaciones tácticas simuladas, resultó ser la estrella por delante de Asuka y Rei. Más tarde llega Kaworu para visualizar los entrenamientos, aportando una buena fuente de conocimientos que ayudaron a mejorar las estrategias del equipo. Kaji y Akagi estaban francamente sorprendidos por el sobresaliente desempeño del chico, y se preguntaban por qué no había mostrado esa habilidad y seguridad antes.

─ Ya veo. Misato ha sido muy astuta al idear un remedio ─ dice Akagi pensativa luego de que Kaji le explicara lo que ocurrió ─. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que funciona ese tal remedio? ¿Cómo se elabora?

─ Lo siento, pero Misato es la dueña del copyright, así que no difundiré nada si no es con su permiso ─ responde Kaji tranquilamente.

─ Comprendo. Entonces hablaré con ella cuando regrese de su encargo ─ dice Akagi.

Las prácticas siguen su curso, y Shinji sigue descollando con su rendimiento. Gendo no estaba para visualizar las prácticas, y gracias a eso la sensación de asombro y admiración por las simulaciones resulta unánime. Shinji sale de su EVA y alza su puño de manera triunfal mientras era recibido por Kaji. Asuka estaba completamente sofocada por esa nueva faceta mostrada por el chico, y Rei estaba tan serena como de costumbre.

─ Felicidades, muchachos ─ dice Kaworu al recibir a los elegidos ─. Pude ver desde aquí la manera en que se sincronizaban con los EVAs, y les digo que ha estado fenomenal, y sobre todo tú, Shinji.

Asuka estaba celosa en ese momento. Ya antes le parecía irritante que Shinji la superara sin proponérselo y prácticamente sin darse cuenta, pero ahora la cosa iba para peor, pues Shinji actuaba un poco presuntuoso, cuando llega Kaji con algunas cervezas.

─ Lamento no poder traer unas bebidas más adecuadas para ustedes, chicos, pero podríamos sencillamente brindar por el éxito de los entrenamientos y por los futuros éxitos que nos esperan.

─ Estoy de acuerdo ─ Rei toma una botella y se la queda viendo.

─ Dame una, Kaji ─ la principal razón por la que Asuka dice eso es para no quedarse por detrás de Rei.

Kaworu y Shinji también toman una botella cada uno, y una vez que todos chocan levemente sus botellas, Shinji es el primero en beber, para sorpresa de todos.

─ ¿Shinji? ─ Kaji simplemente alza las cejas.

─ ¿Qué haces, idiota? No tienes edad para beber ─ regaña Asuka.

─ No seas aguafiestas, que un trago o dos no hace ningún daño a nadie ─ Shinji se termina la botella de una sola pasada y le devuelve la botella a Kaji ─. Ya es poco tarde, ¿no? Deberíamos regresar a casa, porque me muero de hambre.

─ Shinji tiene razón. Ya las prácticas se han prolongado más de lo habitual ─ concede Kaworu.

─ Podríamos hacer lo siguiente ─ explica Kaji ─. Ustedes cuatro ─ señala a Shinji, Asuka, Kaworu y Rei ─ vayan a casa y se encargan de la comida, y yo por mi parte voy a buscar algunas cosas con las que podamos celebrar. Les prometo no tardar mucho.

─ No suena mal ─ responde Rei.

─ ¡Esa es mi línea, muñeca! ─ dice Asuka molesta.

─ No soy una muñeca.

Los cuatro elegidos se van juntos a la casa de Misato, y Kaji se queda un rato más con Akagi para hacer algunos análisis adicionales sobre las prácticas y el nivel de sincronización de los pilotos. Kaji se disponía a salir a comprar algunos artículos para fiesta, cuando en ese momento recibe una llamada, la cual contesta algo distraído.

─ Kaji al habla.

─ _Señor, tiene que venir a casa_ ─ era la voz de Kaworu, y sonaba algo urgida ─ _. Shinji está bien, pero está dormido en casa, mientras que yo y este pingüino nos hemos tenido que llevar a Asuka y Rei al hospital. Más tarde le doy los detalles de lo que pasó, pero ahora tiene que cuidar a Shinji, que se ha quedado completamente solo_.

─ Muy bien, voy para allá ─ Kaji cuelga su teléfono y toma rumbo directo a la casa.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

─ ¿Y qué pasó con Asuka y con Rei? ─ Shinji estaba bastante preocupado por ellas.

Kaji no responde inmediatamente, sino que sonríe divertido, viendo fijamente el rostro de Shinji que reflejaba desconcierto total. Shinji deseaba una respuesta, así que Kaji junta sus manos antes de empezar.

─ Sólo te diré que me has sorprendido muchísimo, Shinji. Has puesto muy, muy en alto el estandarte de todos los hombres del mundo ─ Shinji no comprende lo que dice Kaji ─. Kaworu me contó lo que le hiciste a ellas, y creo que las has dejado loquitas.

Shinji finalmente comprende lo que dijo Kaji, y se pone rojo como nunca en su vida lo había estado, pero la duda de qué hacían ellas en el hospital mantenía fuerte aquella confusión que lo aquejaba. Sabiendo eso sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, Kaji la ofrece a Shinji acompañarlo al hospital para ver a las chicas.

* * *

 **Hospital**

─ ¿Dónde están Asuka y Rei?

─ Tranquilo, Shinji. En cualquier momento debemos verlas.

Shinji y Kaji ya habían ingresado al hospital y estaban por preguntarle a la recepcionista por el paradero de las chicas, pero estas hacen aparición antes. Asuka fue la primera en aparecer, y segundos más tarde llega Rei. Ambas estaban en silla de ruedas, y Kaji y Shinji se quedan con los ojos muy abiertos al hacerse una idea de lo que ocurrió.

─ Rayos, Shinji. Siempre supe que tenías un potencial oculto, pero no me imaginé que podías lograr algo así, jejeje.

─ ¡Te vas a tener que responsabilizar si quedo embarazada, idiota! ─ dice Asuka echando humo por las orejas ─ No creas que olvidaré esto tan fácil, también tendrás que responder por Rei Ayanami, degenerado.

Rei no dice nada, sólo daba una vuelta por la sala del hospital para luego regresarse. Asuka continúa regañando a Shinji durante lo que pareció un rato eterno, cuando aparecen Kaworu y Penpen. Kaji estaba por saludar al quinto elegido, pero tan él como Shinji se quedan de piedra al ver que Kaworu y Penpen también estaban en sillas de ruedas.

─ ¿K-Kaworu? ─ a Shinji se le corta la respiración al empezar a imaginarse lo que pasó.

─ " _N-no me lo puedo creer…"_ ─ Kaji empieza a asustarse y se aleja un poco de Shinji ─ _"¡Shinji se está garchando a todos!"_

─ ¿Qué haces tú también usando silla de ruedas? ─ reprende Asuka, ignorando los rostros de Shinji y Kaji.

─ Es que estaba dando un paseo afuera mientras esperaba a que me dijeran cómo les fue a ustedes, pero me accidenté en las escaleras y me lastimé las piernas. Y en cuanto al pingüino ─ Kaworu le pasa una mano en la cabeza a Penpen ─, él quería saber cómo se siente usar esta cosa, así que le pedí a las enfermeras que me dieran una silla adicional.

─ Qué alivio. Ahora me siento más calmado ─ Shinji suspira largamente y mira a Kaji, el cual estaba al otro lado de la sala ─ ¿Qué ocurre, Kaji?

─ No te me acerques ─ Kaji pudo oír el relato de Kaworu, pero prefirió guardar precaución ─. Desde aquí puedo escucharte perfectamente, así que di lo que tengas que decir por allá.

A Shinji le sale una gota en la cabeza. Realmente no esperaba que "el mejor día que haya tenido en la vida" pudiera resultar tan raro y no pudiera recordarlo, y encima que tuviera consecuencias que todavía estaban por calcularse. Ya le exigiría explicaciones más tarde a Misato sobre el fulano remedio que había mandado a darle.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sí, este humor es bastante al raro estilo que llevo practicando desde que mi tiempo es mi tiempo. Un saludo a toda esta nuestra comunidad de Fanfiction, y espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Hasta otra


End file.
